Nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) spectrometers typically include a superconducting magnet for generating a static magnetic field B0, and an NMR probe including one or more special-purpose radio-frequency (RF) coils for generating a time-varying magnetic field B1 perpendicular to the field B0, and for detecting the response of a sample to the applied magnetic fields. Each RF coil and associated circuitry can resonate at the Larmor frequency of a nucleus of interest present in the sample. Nuclei of interest analyzed in common NMR applications include 1H (proton), 13C (carbon), and 15N (nitrogen). The RF coils are typically provided as part of an NMR probe, and are used to analyze samples situated in sample tubes or flow cells. The direction of the static magnetic field B0 is commonly denoted as the z-axis or longitudinal direction, while the plane perpendicular to the z-axis is commonly termed the x-y or transverse direction.
Several types of RF coils have been used in NMR systems. In particular, many NMR systems include transverse-field RF coils, which generate an RF magnetic field oriented along the x-y plane. Transverse-field coils include saddle-shaped coils and birdcage coils. Birdcage coils typically include two transverse rings, and a relatively large number of vertical rungs connecting the rings. Birdcage coils are multiply-resonant structures in which specified phase-relationships are established for current flowing along multiple vertical rungs. Saddle-shaped coils normally have the current path defined by a conductor pattern around the coil windows.
An NMR frequency of interest is determined by the nucleus of interest and the strength of the applied static magnetic field B0. In order to maximize the accuracy of NMR measurements, the resonant frequency of the excitation/detection circuitry is set to be equal to the frequency of interest. The resonant frequency of the excitation/detection circuitry varies asv=1/2π√{square root over (LC)}  [1]where L and C are the effective inductance and capacitance, respectively, of the excitation/detection circuitry.
Generating high-resolution NMR spectra is facilitated by employing a temporally and spatially-homogeneous static magnetic field. The strength of the static magnetic field can vary over time due to temperature fluctuations or movement of neighboring metallic objects, among others. Spatial variations in the static magnetic field can be created by variations in sample tube or sample properties, the presence of neighboring materials, or by the magnet's design. Minor spatial inhomogeneities in the static magnetic field are ordinarily corrected using a set of shim coils, which generate a small magnetic field which opposes and cancels inhomogeneities in the applied static magnetic field. Shimming is generally facilitated if the various components of an NMR probe introduce minimal inhomogeneities into the static magnetic field.